Tigress: Dionysus' Stepdaughter
by Honeybears
Summary: Castor has died, Pollux is trying to overcome it, Dionysus is hiding behind a mask, and Ariadne had a... DAUGHTER? Tigress just found out that her boyfriend is dead, can she help everyone feel better though.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own PJO.**

_14 years ago, Dionysus Palace_

Ariadne was caring a bundle throughout the palace searching for somewhere to hide the darling child from the world of Olympus. She had to hurry before her husband got home to plant her child in a human family on the Earth.

_Present Day, New York, NY_

_Tigerress's POV_

My heart was well broken when he first said those things to me 10 years ago, but there was no use in complaining now, because I was being token away to this place (I had forgotten the name of it). This man came to pick me up this morning I think his name was Bruner. He seemed more understanding than all the others. The others were those who tried to help me get out of my past but epicly failed. There were so may things he understood about me. Around noon we left to go to the place that he said he worked at, _Mr. D's Strawberry Patch._ He didn't say much on the way there, but when we got there I knew it was only a pin name.

There was a huge dragon around this pine tree at the top of the hill. Behind the hill was a huge farm house that look more like a camp house. All over were other much smaller houses or cabins really.

"Hurry down the hill and to the Big House, Tig-" Mr. Bruner was cut of by a sharp cry coming from one of the cabins.

Soon enough a girl came out with green hair and orange skin yelling some boys' names. Bruner told me to continue walking towards the Big House and not to pay attention to any others that were looking like that. After I got there in a few minutes and waited on him to go in, but instead he turned to ask me more questions about Greek stuff.

"Is there anything you like to be called for short?" he asked. Wow, that wasn't anything about the Greeks.

"Yeah, Tiger. I think that's what my mom called me when I was younger." I said, thinking about her made me sad.

"Okay, then, Tiger my real name is Chiron, and have you ever heard of the Greek gods?" he asked.

"Yes, ain't those the ones with the togas and the wine and really bad love triangles?" I asked with a huge grin.

"Yes," some other guy said as he came into the room, with a beautiful lady who gasped when she saw me. I don't know why I remembered her from somewhere else until she started to sing my lullaby. His eyes widen and went a fiery purple. Pollux, my best guy-friend came into the room.

"Great! Who got Dad angry? Oh, hi Tigress, Ariadne." He stopped walking past me. "Wait, Tiger, what are you doing here? You ain't a demigod!"

"Yes you got here okay! Dionysus, don't complain. You had Castor and Pollux, so I can have her!" Ariadne fought Dionysus to keep him from killing me. I looked at them weirdly. I always loved their story, but imagined it differently. Not wanting to pay attention to them for once in my life, I turned to Chiron, "So your that horse thingy, Dionysus is the Greek God of Wine, Ariadne's his wife, Castor and Pollux are Dionysus' kids, and where's Castor?" the last aimed towards Pollux.

"4 Yeses and he died," Chiron answered. My jaw dropped, no one told me my bestest friend died. Pollux.

"Wait, where'd he go?" I looked around. He left!

Finally the two stopped fighting, and Ariadne looked over joyed. "Yes you get to stay. But, unfortunately since I'm not a god you have to stay in Dionysus Cabin. Which I think that's where he's at right now. Come on, I'll show you."

She half dragged me out the door while trying to show me where I would be staying. It happened so fast that I didn't get to ask anything. When I sat on one of the bunk beds it hit me. My boyfriend is dead. I just met a Greek God and his wife. Pollux was here so it couldn't be too bad, right?

**A/N: I've had this for a while, just wondering if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own PJO. Decided to continue.**

I couldn't believe it. Castor dead. It was impossible, wasn't it?

They had allowed me to get my guitar before we left, so I picked it up and walked outside the cabin. I continued to walk until I was in the center of the strawberry fields. I sat down and began to sing not noticing the wine god behind me.

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
__Upon the fields of barley  
__You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
__As we walk in fields of gold _

_So she took her love  
__For to gaze awhile  
__Upon the fields of barley  
__In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
__Among the fields of gold _

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
__Among the fields of barley  
__We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
__As we lie in fields of gold  
__Oh, we lie in fields of gold _

_I never made promises lightly  
__And there have been some that I've broken  
__But I swear in the days still left  
__We will walk in fields of gold  
__We'll walk in fields of gold _  
_(Walk in fields of gold 4x) _

_Many years have passed since those summer days  
__Among the fields of barley  
__See the children run as the sun goes down  
__Among the fields of gold  
__Among the fields of gold  
__When we walked in fields of gold _  
_When we walked in fields of gold _

_Oh, we walked in fields of gold..._

"Beautiful song," I stiffened at the sound. Someone heard my singing... and hadn't gone insane? Then again when I turned around it made perfect sense. It was Dionysus, god of wine, relvery, and insanity.

"Thanks," I kept it short so I wouldn't anger him. He looked at me for a second then spoke again.

"You know this was Castor's favorite spot in the whole camp." Mr. D looked as though he could see a day when his son walked across the fields I was seated in. "Sometime's, when he was younger, he would just stand there and hum to the strawberries. No one else saw him b-but I did..." I could've bet a million bucks he was about to cry, if he was human. I did what any person would do. I got up and hugged him. Bad idea... Some what.

Dionysus just froze for a second then ended the hug early. My guess is that he was just to uncomfortable with it. "You need to get back. It'll get dark soon."

**A/N: Sorry for the aburpt end but at least one's down... a bit. Next chapter Pollux's turn. Please Review!**


End file.
